


The only witness

by killing_kurare



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The forest is the only witness, but it never judges.





	

**Warning:** incest  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- forest

 

People say that the forest is dark and dangerous, that there are wild animals and countless ways to get lost and never return. People say that one should never go too deep into the woods, no matter how pretty the flowers are, how tasty the fruits look.

And Rose Red and Snow White nod at the warnings with stern faces, agree with all of that and reassure that they are way too afraid to ever stray off the path. Since they are such good girls, everybody believes them.

But what nobody knows: the darker and deeper the forest is, the closer the sisters dare to get. They hold hands, fingers entwining when they can’t see their house anymore; they share a kiss when they leave the path and stride through higher grass and leaves; once they reach their favourite spot under an enormous pine tree, where no sunray ever reaches the earth, they settle into the soft moss and peel each other’s dresses off, caress soft pale skin and give each other forbidden pleasures no one would ever guess.

The forest is the only witness, but it never judges. The forest sees, the forest hears - the forest understands.

Here they can revel in their love with no one ever telling them that it’s wrong. And since everybody is so afraid of their friend, the sister’s secret is safe forever.

 


End file.
